One Reason
by zero00359
Summary: He was being given a second chance. The only question now is; what was he going to do with it? Lanchia x OC Rated M for blood and sexual content
1. Prolouge

Me: Yes, yes. You're all probably blinking at the screen right now asking why in the hell am I starting another story when I am still yet to update... It's quite na interesting story really... One I won't waste your time on.

But I've noticed barely any love for poor Lanchia-san, he had been my favorite character for some time during the Kokuyo arc but I guess it was faded.  
I think it's back though! ^o^

Gokudera: What are you? A bishounen whore?

Me: Geh! How mean... T^T

Yamamoto: Ahaha, he didn't mean it. Jealousy maybe?

Gokudera: -/- Keep dreaming...

Me: please, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Is this the man Reborn-san was talking about?" A woman rushed over to the same man she was talking about, lying on the grass under the shade beside a younger boy who she assumed to be the other poor victim Reborn had mentioned in his call.

Though as she commanded for the boy to perceive immediate medical attention her own seemed to be pointed right towards this man who she was informed to have been poisoned, slipping a hand onto his cold cheek she tilted his head so she could examine her patients face which she noticed to be quite... Handsome.

She shook her head mentally and tried to concentrate at the task at hand, making a move to shift him so he could lay perfectly still on his back she took his wrist into one hand and produced a syringe from her small bag in the other.

"Oh, he's pretty muscular too..." She murmured to herself, running her thumb over the thick skin of his wrist, her mind fogged with a sudden admiration for this attractive stranger before her.

"Manna-sensei! You'd better give him the antidote or he'll die!" A voice which she recognized to be one of her younger apprentices cried out from behind her making her jump in surprise, nearly dropping the needle but scrambling to gently slide in the point into his vein and injecting the liquid that would save this man.

She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed herself on the grass beside him, extracting the needle and placing it on a small cloth to wrap around it.

"You're way to absent-minded sometimes, you know that right Manna-sensei." Santos mahogany (It's a light shade of Mahogany really) eyes turn to give the boy a narrow eyed look.

"You're my student, Jin. You're not supposed to say that to your teacher." She pointed out, reaching into her bag for other supplies.

She heard the distinct click of his tongue as he crouched down beside her and stared at the poor man.

"Hey, isn't he that guy from North Italy?"Jin asked tilting his head to one side, ignoring the wide stare the doctor gave him. "The dangerous guy, Lanchia was it?"

"N-northern Italy...? You mean that guy who killed his whole family?" She swallowed thickly, immediately releasing her grip on him as soon as she realized it.

Jin scrunched his face up in a somber look.

"He looks like the picture, and plus..." His voice drifted off while he raised a finger. "That Iron ball is his weapon..."

She winced in surprise and took an instinctive move to slide away just barely, her brows furrowed together in a slight frown.

"But he's so good looking..." She muttered more to herself, letting her hand lightly brush over his feverish forehead, her student sighing with a dead-panned look.

"Manna-sensei, the vendice [1] are going to have to take him back sooner or later once we give him that antidote." Jin said solemnly patting her shoulder though waking her up from her spontaneous imagination.

"Eh? The Vendice?" She repeated, drawing away resentfully though she was too astonished to let this pass by her. "B-but I heard he didn't do anything wrong and that..."

"Manna-sensei, Jin-san. If the patient is already healed we must bring him back." A dark chilling voice called from behind them, Jin was about to turn and give the proper response only to have himself silenced and beaten by Manna.

"I'm sorry sir," She said sternly, trying to put on the most serious look she could muster as a doctor. "But this man still sports many deep wounds and both internally and among his flesh, he still needs to be treated."

The cloaked man seemed to be narrowing his eyes in a hard gaze, pondering on whether to believe her or not.

Jin on the other hand look at her dumb-founded, ready to exclaim at her with profanities but he knew that look anywhere, being her student for most of his younger years as an apprentice he's learned how this woman reacts to certain moments.

And strangely enough she seemed serious.

"I see, then how long will his treatment be?" The Vendice man asked, mumbling behind his bandage mask.

Manna took a brief moment to do a quick examination on the man's body, she turned back to the prosecutor with her fingers still absently laced within the convicts, a sight that could not go past Jin as a sign he knew all too well.

"From what I can see it will be about a month or so, depending on what I can find within him." She bowed her head, struggling to keep her face straight while she noticed his hand to be warm and quite smooth.

The Vendice took another moment to himself before nodding and briefly announcing his leave.

"We will be checking upon this, Manna-sensei." The man said before a swish of his coat as he sauntered out to disappear with his own group.

Once again Manna let out a sigh of relief and let her shoulders fall.

"What was that all about!" Jin immediately exclaimed catching her attention. "How could you lie so perfectly to a Vendice? You know those guys are bad news if you ever mess with them."

She frowned at him, a look he also remembered in his student-teacher days.

"I did not lie. This man really does have serious injures." Jin blinked at her, almost as if he didn't believe any word she said.

She released his hand and placed it over his abdomen, momentarily relishing in the feel of his perfect abs against her own palm, she swear this man could not get any more appealing.

"His insides seem to be churning in a very unpleasant way." She stated. "And if you look closely enough you could see a hue of a bruise forming just around his middle, which indicates he was struck by something powerful."

Jin sent her a narrow eyed look.

"You're not going to let him out of your sight are you?"

A bright grin was on her face as she kept her eyes towards the man.

"Of course not."

_Everything's black... I can't see a thing._

_Am I dead? Did I die from the poison after all? The poison... The Vongola tenth._

_He saved me and said my name before I... What's that smell?_

_Perfume? It's strong... It smells quite nice._

And with the scent of lavender floating about the room a pair of dark eyes were finally awakened to the sight of pure angel white, all around him. He couldn't make out the shape of the room, though he knew perfectly well that he was lying on something that could not compare to a fluffy white cloud.

He blinked a couple of times, wondering if this was a mere dream but when a soft voice spoke from his side and the view of someone he could only describe as completely beautiful he began to wonder if this really was heaven and this was an angel.

Said 'angel' smiled down at him.

"I see you're awake, Lanchia-san." That was all it took for him to finally realize this was no dream or heaven, only a simple bleached white hospital room, the lavender scent seemed to radiate from this woman who stood on his bedside, that serene smile still on her face.

He found himself still holding onto that angel theory.

Her soft hand suddenly touched his shoulder making him flinch from the unexpected contact; she immediately withdrew something he didn't want her to do.

Still, she kept that smile on her face her hands busying with something on a metal tray on the bedside table, the distinct clanking of medical instruments and others things the only things he could hear as he still questioned what had become of him while unconscious.

"So do I get a thank you from my quiet little patient?" He twitched at the sound of him being called as 'little' bit when his eyes drifted towards the doctor he found himself staring longer than he had expected. The work of her slender hands hovering above the tray while she kept a somewhat graceful stance just beside him as rather entrancing, he couldn't help but watch, but forced his eyes away when he realized.

"Am I in prison?" His voice was gruff and a little hoarse from lack of fluids this past time; he must've been out for a good two days or so.

He was greeted by a light chuckle; the sound was a little relaxing to him.

"No," came her reply which was a little surprising. "You're in my hospital."

At this he arched a brow and looked up to meet her eyes, that vivid, dark mahogany brown took a him by surprise a little but he shook it off.

"Why am I not in prison?" He asked struggling to shift in the bed to sit up, her hand almost immediately shooting out to gently lay him back down, her touch lingering on his bare shoulder for a bit longer as she leaned in slightly towards him.

"I'm taking care of you right now, Lanchia-san. So please don't do anything reckless like jerk around in your bed or you're bandages will wrinkle up and I'll have to dress you again." A light blush dusted over his face just as she mentioned dressing him.

Finally sensing that his torso was covered in said bandages he felt nothing strange along his flesh though, he knew in the battle that he had been knocked out by the Vongola and by his own weapon, the poison was sent to him by needles so why the bandages?

"Why-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence as she suddenly threw him another smile that completely put him off guard.

"My name is Manna; I'm the director of this hospital." He seemed a little disappointed once she withdrew her soft hand from his shoulder. He definitely didn't like what this doctor was doing to his head at the moment.

"We're still in Japan so I doubt those Vendice are going to go through the trial of the other's before they get to you." His eyes widened at the statement.

"What do you mean?" He looked up with a hard gaze, he didn't mean it but he was worried at to what she might've done.

She only tilted her head innocently.

"I thought I would save your life, Lanchia-san." She gave a slight pout bringing him off guard once again, what was with the cute puppy dog eyes?

"Even after receiving the antidote you were in no shape to survive prison with those wounds."

"Wounds?" He mumbled to himself glancing down at his bandaged torso, though he still felt no pain within him.

"I've injected you with some morphine to hold off the pain for now while I examine that those powerful blows did to your body," She announced a little too brightly, almost like she was excited about doing the task.

Lanchia didn't quite know what to say, the fact that he had just been saved by a complete but utterly beautiful strange who also claims to have saved his life and is wanting to examine his body was something he -of course- did not go through very often.

In fact, he wasn't so sure if he should trust her at all. But that smile, was just too gentle for any other woman to possess you would have to call yourself crazy to think she was decieving you.

He opened his mouth to let some sort of sound out, though nothing came out and he cursed himself mentally for that. He wondered what more had she injected in him to cause him those much dicomfort and... Pleasantry.

Her warm hand slid around to clasp onto his shoudler the action causing his heart -as cliche as that sounds- skip a beat, which seemed odd of courose for someone like him.

"Don't worry Lanchia-san, you may not know me so well but you gotta trust me in this." She said gently, he noticed the slow motion of her thumb caressing his bare skin sending something sudden but pleasing coursing through his body like an extreme tidal wave. Though it was a little comforting.

Then her smile brightened.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." [2]

* * *

Me: The update could be slow seeing as it was only a side project to begin with. I only started writing this to get better characterization skill but I thought the plot was quite good... So might as well share it to the world.

[1] - I'm not really sure if this is what they call those scary looking bandage faced dudes. Haha... ^_^'

[2] - Doesn't this line creep you out? O_O'


	2. Chapter 1

"You're crazy, sensei." Solid, mahogany eyes turned to frown at her student, noting the fact that he had returned the look with something that said don't-look-at-me-like-that-stupid.

"What do you mean crazy? He's a nice guy." Manna smiles, continuing her way down the hallway with the tray clasped in her arms, that cheerful tone never leaving her statement. "Plus he has an amazing figure." She added in a slight murmur to herself.

"Gah! I knew it!" Jin exclaimed with 'outrage' coloring his face, pointing an accusing finger her way. "You're just after him!"

Now it was her turn to throw him a much more dangerous look, her brows furrowing deeply as she came to a halt.

It wasn't like Jin to act so against her like this, sure they've had their ups and downs as student and teacher but now that he was on his way to graduating from his studies and out of her grasp to be on his own she felt that sometimes he really was growing up as his own man.

It saddened her that sooner or later he would have to be taken away; despite not knowing of his true origins or anything about him for the matter, she would have loved to find out.

But from a much more professional point of view, this man was still dangerous.

"I saved this man's life, Jin." She pointed out with a firm tone. "It shouldn't matter to you if I'm attracted to him or not, so please don't act like it's such a crime."

With that she swiftly turned and trailed off leaving an irritated Jin to stand there with a frown of his own marred on his face, he didn't get it.

How could she be so dense when it came to him!

It took such a long time to even put aside the fact their age differences was a little disturbing but why did she have to treat him like he was just a student, sure he wasn't the only one around her but then he was HER student, damn it!

Shit, now he was starting to remember just how hard he had fallen for this woman.

[+][+][+]

"Good morning, Lanchia-san!" Manna happily entered into the room though still careful with the tray full of breakfast in her arms. (Made by herself most probably)

She stopped half upon seeing his naked torso presented to her in full view and half because she had realized he was in the middle of placing his black jacket over his bare shoulders letting it hang halfway into his arms.

His dark eyes turned towards her in a way that made her freeze suddenly but she quickly regained composure and placed the tray on the table beside the bed before rushing over to him who still sat on the bed.

"What are you doing! You know you're not supposed to be out of bed yet!" She took hold of his shoulder but froze once again when he was looking at her so intently with those eyes of his.

'He's so close...' She blushed upon noticing the almost smoldering look he faced her with, the sudden intensity growing between them until he awoke her by speaking.

"Something wrong, Manna-san?" She was surprised by how gentle he sounded compared to yesterday's first encounter with him, at first he seemed to be so shady and completely did not trust her but by how he gently touched her arm created that spark that indicated that subtle twinge of affection in her.

Her blush darkened like a wine stain on a white tablecloth.

"L-Lanchia-san, please don't attempt to get away from your treatment. I wouldn't want to have you falling unconscious when you haven't even had a dose of some morphine to ease the pain you must be feeling." This time he smiled, and continued to shrug on his jacket.

She released her hold on his shoulder realizing for the second time how his body was so well sculpted, she started to wonder just how long it took for him to gain such a body, but mentally slapped the thought out of her head.

"I'm thankful for you taking care of me, really. But I don't belong here; I have to go back to prison to fill in my time." He mumbled the last part out followed with a hesitant look in his eye.

"No, don't say things like that!" Her exclaim took him by surprise when he found her scowling fiercely towards him.

A single hand shot right up to grab the sleeve of his jacket effectively holding him down even though at this point she knew he wasn't about to go anywhere.

"I know who you are and I know what you've done. But that doesn't mean I have to kick you off like dirt or be afraid of you. Even though they all say you're better off behind bars, I'm telling you now that I disagree. And as a doctor and a great healer I would rather see people off living their lives other than spending most of their lives in cold rooms,"

He seemed to be taken-a back, she had gotten his attention from the start.

Right from when she had stated that he wasn't held in a prison when he woke up but in a hospital no less, the last place he expected himself to be in.

Was she an angel after all?

"But I'm a criminal, how could you say such things?" He found himself frowning as he said this, she only smiled and gently touched his arm, leaning in slightly towards him so he could pick up that faint smell of her perfume emitting from her clothes and herself.

"I don't care." Was what she said with a smile, all he could feel right now was simply... comfort. It felt heart-warming to know that at that moment there was no venomous whispering of that dreaded Mukuro lacing into his ears and playing with his mind like before, to know that he was free of this curse he was trapped in for all these years.

It was all thanks to that Vongola boy which he still wasn't sure if he had survived simply because he had actually made it, (he silently thanked him) but now... Being with this woman whom he had only known for no less than one day...

She had that certain calm air around her, the aura that would wrap itself not only around herself but those around her.

The thought of her being the angel he was looking for weighed immensely on his head.

"Now," She said slipping her hand away, only to leave him with the urge to force her touch back on him, she walked around the bed and towards the tray of food still sitting on the bedside table.

She smiled.

"Please have some breakfast and rest before I come back to change your bandages for you and give you some medication for the pain."

Presenting him a final bow of the head she swiftly turned back and walked towards the door, his eyes watching her back until she looked over her shoulder with those mischievous looking eyes peeking over her.

"But if you still prefer being in a prison rather than a hospital, please don't hesitate to count yourself as a prisoner yourself here in my hospital." And with that teasing smile she left with a firm shut of the door.

Lanchia blinked at the door and later found himself shedding his jacket with a sigh though he couldn't help but let that amused chuckle slip past him, a sound he barely recognized but still relished in.

What an odd woman.


End file.
